Coming Home
by yellint22
Summary: Coming back after a long journey is hard. Harder when it was 6 years long. Even harder when you cut off everything from your old life during that time. And much, much harder when the dark cloud you were running from followed you there and back. AU. Quite OOC please give it a shot.
1. Second First Sight

**Hi,**

**I am going to make something clear before I say anything. This story was originally my own work with my own characters in my own world but were I was writing I got no where near the same amount of support I had got from fanfiction readers and felt like I was talking to myself, so I have adapted it to be a fanfiction. I have tried my best but may still be a bit OOC sorry. It is very AU and is set in the normal non spy world. It will be depressing and disturbing at some points as I am going to be dealing with sensitive issues and I mean no offense.**

**Please give me a shot I would love some real feedback and fanfiction readers have always been so supportive in the past. **

Second First Sight

CPOV

_"Get out you stupid waste of space" the words flew from his mouth like shrapnel hitting me. A sharp pain shot through my side as I tried to crawl out, my bag still firmly held in one hand. I had to get out of here. I had to leave._

The apartment was bigger than I had first thought. I had thought it to be a tiny apartment. Well for that price what else was I supposed to think? I held in my hand the key to my old life. A key that had the power too open a door I didn't know if I was ready to go down yet. Problem is, I had just opened it.

I stared around the apartment, my apartment. It had a open plan kitchen/living room/dinning room, all completely bare, waiting for items I didn't possess to fill them. A wooden door led to the bedroom. I though of all the things that must have been seen out of the window as I ran my hand along the window sill. I stood there for a minute staring at my hands. My well worn hands, covered in small cuts and scars, nails that were once covered in a coat of black nail polish were now covered in chipped polish, mud and dried blood. And a small diamond ring perched on my finger, the only thing that remained of the old me. My mind wandered back to why I had first got my nails done causing a shiver to run down my back.

Quickly I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and returned my focus to my new apartment. The bedroom was bare other than the small wooden dresser and bed I had delivered a day ago, though how I would ever sleep again I didn't know. The tiny bathroom on the other hand was easily filled by the shower, toilet and sink. The mirror looked beaten and worn. The blackened edges framed my reflection like photo frame.

My blue eyes stood out from the rest of my features like well beaten gems. My short blond hair just hit the tops of my shoulders then stopped.

Suddenly my head was consumed by images. Images of pain and horror and the far worse images of happiness and love, something I had lost to the flames and my own stupidity. I grabbed the side of the sink, squeezing my eyes shut, and waited for the images to subside. When the horrors finally left my head I felt myself fall to the floor and pull my knees to my chest as I curled up into a ball and sobbed. Tears falling till I could cry no more.

It didn't take me long to unpack my sorry excuse for belongings. All I owned was toiletries, a few clothes, the money and phone in my purse and a couple of books. Books had become my escape. A portal from the horrors of my life to magical worlds were everything was good and fine and no one really died. I needed to get out of here I decided as headed out of my apartment and headed into town, the route still printed in my head from six years ago. Slowly putting one foot in front of each other, my shaky frame walked down the pavement. My eyes were fixed on the cold black pavement beneath my black boot clad feet. Blue eyes unmoving from the ground below me. Blue eyes that didn't see the dark haired man turn the corner before I hit his chest, knocking me back onto the pavement.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see..." his voice trailed off as his green eyes met my blue ones. Green eyes that I could never forget. Green eyes I never thought I would see again. green eyes I never wanted to see again. The same green eyes that haunted my dreams. The brown eyes that had once held my whole world. Everything was a mistake. Coming back here. Leaving Sam. I should have fought for him. It was probably just an off day I thought as I pulled my self up from the pavement, though the sharp pains throughout my body said something else entirely. My eyes still trapped by the green eyes of the man in front of me.

"Cammie?"


	2. Flashbacks

**Wow this story has been up for less than a day and it already got more views than it did on wattpad in 7 weeks. Proof Fanfiction readers are way better! You guys are amazing! So here is a new chapter!**

Flashbacks

TPOV

"_How could you" I screamed, my head filled with anger and sadness._

"_Cammie, this isn't what you think it is!" he pleaded in response trying to calm me down._

"_No we're done" I replied as I walked out, unable to get the image of his lips of hers out of my head._

"Cammie?" he asked, his face contorted with shock, his hand still gripping my hand to help me up. This couldn't be happening. Why did he still have to be here? Why couldn't he just move away? Why did I come back? England is a big country, this isn't the only place which has cheap apartments. I pulled my hand and tried to stand up, desperate to get away from him, but my mind was flooded with images causing one of the worst flashbacks I have had since he first hit me.

"_I love you Cammie"_

"_You know you can tell me anything right?"_

"_This isn't what you think!"_

"_This isn't what you think!"_

I felt arms grip my shoulders, stopping me from falling over for the second time today.

"Cammie, what's happening are you ok?" he heard his worried voice, echo around my head like the rest of the voices. I didn't know whether it was real or not.

Finally reality seemed to surface from the images bouncing around my head. I opened my eyes to see his brown eyes staring into mine, filled with concern that I knew wasn't real, if he really cared he would have shown it that night.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I hastily replied, shaking off his hands and turning to walk away before I fully opened another door that hid the worst of my demons. My attempt to escape was ruined by him grabbed my shoulder, right on my bruise. I screamed, pain shooting through my arm. He quickly pulled his hand back, as soon as I was free, I ran. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew is I couldn't see him again, ever.

I wound up in a park. The same park I had played in as I little kid, well before it as went to hell. Images flooded my mind, overpowering every conscious thought.

"_Higher, mummy higher" I cried as I flew higher and higher into the air. A swing the only thing aiding my flight. The sound of my mums phone ring put a clamp on my increasing hight as she paused from pushing me to answer her phone._

"_Of course, we'll be right home" she answered into the phone before picking me up out of the swing. "Come on honey let's go home"_

I shiver at the last happy memory of my childhood. The rest of the memories were filled with hate, blackness and fear. I raised my head from where it had fallen in my hand to see a woman holding a small baby. A woman who looked just as shocked as me when our eyes met. She immediately handed the infant to the man sat next to her and ran over to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Cammie, is it you? You've changed so much since I last saw you... well.. 6 years ago I think?" Rambling. We all have coping mechanisms, for some of us there thing like cooking or sport. Some of us use darker methods like cutting. Some of use like to fill their skin with ink and metal. Will as Bex had a much stranger method. Rambling. When ever her life took an unexpected turn Bex would find the nearest person and ramble about anything she could find. Even if that person was the person undoubtedly causing the unexpected turn.

"Yeah I guess it has been" I mumbled unable to make eye contact with the woman who used to know me best in the whole world.  
"What happened Cam?" she asked, her voice full of worry and sympathy as she assumed something bad had happened. Well, she always had been good at reading me.

"Nothing's wrong Bex" I replied.

"Don't give me that. No one leaves for 6 years suddenly without so much as a goodbye. Then comes back suddenly and it means nothing. Tell me what happened Cammie, you know you can trust me. You are my best friend still. No matter how annoyed I was at you leaving" she said, smiling at me. I was so close so close to spilling everything to Bex. But I couldn't. It wouldn't help anything. It would just lead to more questions. Question I wasn't ready to answer yet.

"I sorry Bex I can't, yet. Maybe one day but not today" I replied praying she would leave it. Thankfully my prays were answered for once.

"Ok...Oh you have so much to catch up on. Liz is still a massive brain box. Macey and Nick finally admitted their true feelings and are now happier than ever. Wait? Why am I telling you all this stuff? We are having a get together later you have to come! I will just go say bye to my brother and his lovely niece and we can go back to mine!" she said, her voice slowly filling with excitement till I practically couldn't say no. I sat numbly on the bench as Bex ran over to say goodbye to the man and baby on the bench. She had to basically drag me away from the bench.

We were walking along the pavement as Bex's gossip was stopped by a woman stood in front of us. Well I say a woman more like a goddess. Suddenly a flashback consumed me as the image of her kissing him filled every corner of my mind. I grabbed my head and feel to the floor shaking.

"Ah is didums unable to cope with standing up" she coed above me.

"Leave it Tina" Bex interrupted as she crouched next to me.

"Fine, Zach made the right choice chasing me" she said as she walked off.

"God Tash, Are you ok?" Bex asked. I nodded the flashback had subsided for now.

"Who was she?" I asked innocently even though I knew perfectly well who she was

"Honey, I'm so sorry, she can be a bitch. She's the girl Zach starting dating after you left and later married. He moved on. But you are better of without that bastard right?" She tried to explain but every word hit me like a dagger. Zach had moved on. Zach had moved on in less than 24 hours. Zach had moved on with the girl he broke my heart with.

**Please keep reviewing**


	3. A Much Needed Talk

**Hi Ya,**

**I have had quite a few reviews asking who Tash is. Well as I explained this story is and edited piece of original work and as much as I do to check it I may not notice something, Tash was the original name of Cammie's character if you spot any errors just PM me and I will sort it out. If any of you want to be even more amazing you could offer to look over this story before i post it though if you don't I hold nothing against you! I hope you like this chapter!**

A Much Needed Talk

TPOV

"_Just leave her Zachy she's not worth it" her sickly sweet voice coed in his ear as she pulled him away from his front door and back into his house, shooting me a deadly stare on her way._

"Well here we are" Bex said as we arrived outside a perfect suburban house, breaking the tense silence since our run in with Tina, the smell of her too sweet perfume still burning my nose.  
"Bex are you sure you want me here?" I asked still unsure of whether going to see my old friends was a good idea. The idea of leaving London was to get away, not to become the girl I was six years ago.

"Of course it is Cammie, now come on before I pick you up and carry you in myself" she replied a hint of a smile present on her face. She unlocked the door and I was greeted with the sight of a beautifully decorated living room, with odd chairs and sofas that seemed to blend seamlessly. The room looked like someone had pulled it out of an interior design magazine.

"Yeah, Macey may have got in on decorating the house" Bex explained after seeing my amazed expression. Suddenly a voice filled the room.

"Cammie!" Liz screamed her voice close to that of a 12 year old girl. She ran forward gripping me in a tight hug. He arms pressed against every bruise which wasn't hard considering my flesh was a patchwork of purple.

"Liz can't breath" I rasped as I prised Liz's arms away from around me.

"Sorry" she mumbled, unable to look guilty with her blond hair and stick like body she still resembled a child "You seem great" she said. The mini reunion was soon interrupted however by the sound of the doorbell.

The house soon filled up with all my friends from school, Macey had claimed the love seat and was enjoying the space though I don't think her comfort was under much threat as most of the room I was sure still possessed a lot of fear for the black haired girl. Nick was sat on the bean bag, though it was clear from his expression and constantly changing position that he didn't sit there often. Grant seemed to take great enjoyment from Nick's pain as he would constantly keep drawing attention to his happiness on the large comfy armchair. I on the other hand was sandwiched between Liz and Bex. Everyone was talking it in turns to tell me every little detail of life I had missed. Most stuff hadn't changed. Bex still couldn't drive without killing half of Britians wildlife. Nick had been banned from a load more building for 'anti social behaviour' which he swears wasn't that bad, not that anyone believes him. It hurt that my friends had continued their life as much as I wanted my disappearance to not affect any of them I still felt hurt that they had all moved on with there lives.

"That's weird, I'm not expecting anyone else" Liz said hoping up from the sofa like a overly excited bunny.

"Hello-, Oh it's you what do you want?" any hint of the normal bunny had gone from her voice. That was most peoples biggest mistake, thinking Liz was a easy push over. She may look weak but she could sure pack a punch enough to cause a bit a damage.

"Look I know she's here please let me see her" I froze as Zach's voice drifted from the door. I needed to see him. Just to clear something up. Maybe this was one of those things that would get worse before it got better.

"Look she wasn't want to she you so get off my property or I will call force you off which you know I mean literally" Liz threatened the man in front of her who was easily 5 inches taller than her, we all knew she was deadly serious. None of us ever issued threats we didn't mean.

"It's alright Liz I want to talk to him" I interrupted. Liz's mess of blond hair whipped round to face me, her crystal blue eyes shocked.

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtingly. I nodded. I was sure. I couldn't go my life avoiding the things that scared me. If I had trusted my gut in the park I would never have met Bex in the park and would never have seen the rest of my beloved friends again. "Ok but if you need me just call" she said giving Zach one final glare before heading back into the living room.

I walked out the door closing it behind me and standing to face Zach.

"Look Cammie, I want to apologize for everything-" he began but I quickly interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it. You cheated on me then married the girl you cheated on me with. Why should I forgive you?" I yelled unable to bottle up my anger any more.  
"You shouldn't, but still want to apologize. If you leaving was anything thing to do with me" he began again.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? Everything to be about you. Maybe there were other reasons I-" I started prepared to scream all my anger out into his face but the memories that flooded my mind suddenly stopped me, making me fall backward onto the hard ground. Images flooded my mind blocking off reality from my senses.

When I came to Zach was crouching in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Cammie, what' happened are you ok?" he asked his breath gently blowing strand of hair across my face.

"Nothing Zach, I'm fine" I said, standing up and brushing the dirt of me and walking to the door and opening it. Just as I was about to step through the door his said words I had dreaded hearing.

"What happen Cammie?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Something has happened and I'm going to find out what it is"

"Good luck Zach"

**Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Sudden Revaltions

**Hi ya**

**I have nothing to say other than I watched Bridget Jones Diary last night and now believe that Hugh Grant should get punched in movies more often! **

Sudden Revelations

CPOV

_Blood, blood everywhere. Her screams had been silenced by the car crashing into her door, narrowly missing me._

_"Mummy?"_

* * *

As I entered the living everyone stared at me, their eyes full of unspoken questions. I had no doubt they had seen what happened outside with Zach. Well all but one. Grant was looking at me like he knew something everyone else didn't.

"Cammie can I speak to you in private for a moment?" he asked, breaking the tense silence that had been hanging in the room. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen, out of ear shot of the rest of my old friends. "Cammie I don't know if Bex told you this but do you know what my job is?" he asked sincerely, not letting me break eye contact with him as he studied my face.

"No" I replied.

"I'm a psychiatrist, Cammie" he told me. Oh yay another person how thought they knew what was going on in my bomb site of a head. "Look I know you think I have no right to know what's going on with you but I do already know that while the rest of our friends are passing off you episodes as shock I know their not are they?" he asked looking deeply into my face. I hated him for thinking he knew what was up with me when he had no right to ask such a thing. Though I also felt relief that someone vaguely understood me. I nodded. "They're flashbacks aren't they Cammie" he asked sounding like a proper doctor, not like the guy I had seen teasing Nick a few minutes ago. I nodded again. I needed to tell someone. Hiding wasn't helping me, today had proved that.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug which I quickly returned, tears I had been unaware of falling onto his shoulder. "Cammie what happened, you never used to be like this?" he asked, his eyes pleading me to tell him everything.

"I-" I began to tell him what I had told Bex. I couldn't tell him, or her, or anyone. Not now at least. My speech was cut off by my ringing phone.

"Hello" I asked curiously, no one had called me since I left London, why was someone calling me now.

"Hello is this a Miss Cameron Morgan?" a unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes" I replied still unaware of who was calling.

"This is the police. We would like to ask you some questions about Sam Jones" she said unaware of the effect of that name. I fell back wards and curled up on the floor dropping my phone in the process. Grant reached down to pick up my phone. I open my mouth to stop him.

"Hi this is Cammie's friend how may I help you? Ok, I will tell her that, bye" he hung up and crouched down in front of me.

"Cammie who is Sam Jones?" he said as his eyes met mine.

"I can't tell you" I spoke clearly as I could given the strong stream of tears poring from my eyes.

"Cammie, please tell me what's up? You know I care about you so why won't you tell me?" me begged, my eyes pleading me to tell him what had happened over the course of the last six years. I shock my head causing a look of dread to fill his already worried blue eyes.

"I wish you'd tell me" he whispered, turning his head away from me. I had no clue why Grant wanted to know so desperately. Bex had given up immediately after I had the episode with Stacy and she had been my best friend since pre-school so why was Grant, who I hardly used to talk to, desperate to know?

"Why? Why do you care Grant?" I asked quietly, causing his head to snap back to face me.

"Because Cammie, I just do" he replied quickly, an unfamiliar sharpness filling his voice.

"Why?" I asked again. Why did he care? I was just a small, pathetic girl who had ran away from her problems to face more problems which drove her back to her roots. I didn't deserve to have my friends take me back in like the last six years had never happened. And I definitely didn't deserve for someone to care about me like this. I expected a lot of different answers from Grant but the one I got was definitely not among them. Grant lips came crashing down on mine consuming me in a passionate yet tender kiss.

I don't know what compelled me to but I found myself returning the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He pulled away to look into my eyes and say,

"That's why I care Cammie" he lips pressed back down on mine as his hand gripped the small of my back, pulling my face closer to his. We were interrupted by a familiar, annoying but familiar, voice behind us.

"Go get her Grant" Nick shouted, causing Grant to pull away and swear loudly.

"Hoe long have you been there?" Grant yelled at Nick, in a voice that would wipe the smile of most people's faces, well everyone except Nick. Nick, who hadn't aged maturity wise since year 6, had developed and immunity to Grant's yelling.

"Chill Grant, you too were already eating each other's faces when I came in here, I didn't hear any of your conversation" he replied, trying to calm Grant down, which given Grant and Nick had developed a mutual trust over the years didn't take long. Hearing the commotion it didn't take for the rest of our friends to spill into the room.

"What happened?" Bex asked, eager to know what had happened.

"Grant and Cammie kissed" Nick chanted like a six year old, I shot him a look which caused his tooth grin to down size to a small smirk.

"What!" my friends yelled as they turned to face me and Grant. Our faces resembled two kids who had just been caught stealing from the biscuit tin.

"God for you Grant, Cammie's a hotty" Nick added breaking the silence with his remarked which earned him a swift kick in the leg from Liz who stood next to him, no trace of her normal bubbly personality on her face. Macey was next to speak.

"Leave it" she said in her usual serious tone, shooting me glance that could be considered comforting.

"Thanks" I mouthed back as Liz began to try and drag our attention away from the awkward conversation.

"Look, there's a game on in 10 minutes. How about I make some popcorn, get some beers and we all watch that" she suggested, her trademark fluffy tone returned to her voice. We all agreed an headed back to the living room, my hand firmly entwined with Grant's.

**Please Review!**


	5. Ill

**Hi and sorry,**

**I know I said I update on my birthday but I got busy, sorry. Also to any 6 Weeks of Life readers who think I have abounded them for this story you are wrong. It takes me 5 minutes to re edit a chapter for Coming Home and 2 days to write one for you sorry. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

Ill

CPOV  
_"Please go see a doctor Cam, you need help" Julie begged, trying again to get me to go see the stupid psychiatrist._

"_No I'm fine"I told her again. I knew I wasn't. I had tried my hardest to run from my old life but it's darkness had crept into this one._

No one had spoken for all of the game when it finally ended and the room was filled with a tense silence, no one really knowing what to say.

"I should go home" I said quickly, snapping the silence that hung in the room.

"No, no you should stay here. It's way to late to go home now" Bex replied, her usual calm smile.

"I don't want to impose" I reassured. I didn't really want to go and would love to stay but I needed time to clear my head.

"No really you must, come on I will show you the guest room" Liz said, jumping from her seat and pulling me up from where I was sat next to Grant. He gave me a quick peck on the check before Liz pulled up out of the room and up the stairs.

We soon came to a room that Macey had obviously had complete control over. The room looked like it had been pulled out of an expect interior design magazine. It was just something Macey would make

"Welcome to our spare room, decorated by Macey and expertly helped by me!" she cried, twirling around in the middle of the room.

"Thanks, Liz, can I go to sleep now, if that's ok" I asked. I needed to clear my head and a sleep seemed like the best way to do that.

"Oh sure" Liz said as she gave me one last hug and left the room.

I was later woken by the sound of the doorbell. I heard the door open and Bex's familiar voice say,

"Hi Zach thanks for coming" before I heard the door close again. Zach. Zach was here again. Why on earth would Zach be here?.

I crept down the stairs to she that the living room door was closed. I walked over to it but before I could open it I heard Grant speak.

"Zach, when you and Tasha were dating did she ever mention running away?" he asked, his voice portraying no emotion.

"No" Zach replied, his voice sounding confused. "Why do you ask?". It was Bex who spoke next.

"Cammie keeps having flashbacks and Grant thinks they are down to PTSD" Bex explained. Oh no. Other load of people who thought I was ill. I didn't need a doctor. I was perfectly fine. Sure I had flashbacks but they were under control. I want to forget what had happened not be forced to spill my guts in a therapists office. I wasn't having any more of this. I burst open the door to she Zach, Bex, Liz and Grant staring at me.

"I am not ill" I said, my voice as cold as stone.

"We weren't saying you were Cammie, it's just your flashbacks are common symptoms of PTSD or post traumatic stress disorder" Grant tried to explain.

"I know what it is Grant, I have had a tone of doctors telling me that my whole life but that still doesn't explain why you lot think it's ok to talk about me behind my back or why he is here" I shouted pointing at Zach. Realising what I had just admitted I clamped my hand in front of my mouth as if trying to stop any more words escaping. Before any of them could respond, I turned on my heel and walked out of the front door. As soon as I was out of the house I broke into a run. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was I had to get out of there. Away from Grant. Away from yet another group of people who thought I was ill. Away from a reminder of what I had screwed up. Away from a reminder of what Tina had screwed up. Away from the memory of what I had. Away from Zach.

**Please keep reviewing! This next chapter coming was my favorite to write so should be good.**


	6. Darkness

**Hi,**

**For those of you who have been wondering what one earth happened to Cammie to make her develop PTSD will get some clues in this chapter. Also I am starting a contest. The first person to PM(don't guess in a review we don't want to spoil it for others do we?) a correct answer to the following question will get two preview chapters, before the rest of you do! By the way their are three answers and I expect them all because I am evil!**

**The question is: What three bad things happened to Cammie before she ran away? **Contest Closed****

Darkness

CPOV

"_I don't get it Cam. It's the middle of the summer, baking hot, not something often here in the UK, but still you sit here in long sleeves and jeans, why?" Zach asked as he sat on the bank next to me, looking up at me with his big green eyes looking at me intensely from under his mop of brown hair. _

"_Why does it matter?" I replied, trying to brush off the effect his question had on me._

"_It doesn't just curious"_

I kept running. I had to keep going. I couldn't stop. I couldn't let any of them catch up to me. They would just try to make me see a doctor or drag me off to some mental health ward. Everyone close to me had tried to send me away, to get rid of me using my mental health. Sam, Julie and now the people who I had once called my closest friends, trying to send me away.

Suddenly I stopped running when I realised where I had ended up standing. In front of me was the gates to the graveyard. It was like I wasn't in control of my actions as I found myself pushing open the gate and enter in field of grey stones. My feet carried me toward the one grave in particular. The one I didn't want to see, but the one I felt drawn toward anyway.

Rachel Morgan, 1968 - 1995. I felt my legs give way beneath me as I collapse in front of her grave and tears begin to trail down my checks and drop onto the ground beneath me.

I pulled up my hand to trace the indented letters in the stone. As I did this my eyes caught the diamond ring on my hand I had no idea why had kept. The person who had given me it was a lying traitor. Shaking, I pulled off the ring and threw it as far as I could before a new set of heavy tears fell down my face. Suddenly my mind was taken over by images that I was too weak to fight.

_Blood everywhere. Her screams suddenly silenced. _

"_Mummy, please wake up" my tiny voice cried shaking her lifeless body, blood streaming onto the steering wheel._

As soon as the image of one of the worst moments in my life subsided it was instantly replaced with the start of one of the few worse moments, only this one had signified the beginning of eleven years of horror.

"_Now Cameron, let's go now" he said as he dragged me away from the new grave that stood over her corpse like a guardian. _

"_No, daddy I don't want to go. I want to stay with mummy." I cried trying to fit his tight hold on my wrist. _

"_Now Cameron" he shouted a sharp pain shot across my check before I finally stopped resisting and he pulled me out of the graveyard._

I was sat in a shaking ball in the mud bubbling like a baby as the images ran around my head tormenting me with their cruel pictures, till I was drawn out of my trance by a voice behind me.

"Oh Cam" he cried as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me into his lap as I cried into his shirt. In that moment I didn't care about all the things he had done to me. I didn't care that I was meant to be with Grant I just wanted to be back in his strong arms. Zach gently stroked my hair as my tears stained his shirt, not that he seemed to mind.

When my tears subsided I realised where I was and who was holding me and jumped out of his arms and to my feet. My jeans were stained with mud but I didn't care. I shouldn't be with Zach, he had hurt me and I was with Grant, well at least I thought I was. I turned to run but Zach's hand caught my arm.

"No I'm not letting you go again" he said sternly as he turned me back round to face me.  
"Why? Why should I be around you? You hurt me Zach" I yelled at him.

"I know I hurt you Cam and I will never stop hating myself for it, ever, what we had, meant everything to me" he said his green eyes filled with sadness.

"They why did you kiss her Zach, why?!" I shouted at him. Before he could answer I shouted more,

"No don't tell me, you don't know, just leave me now". I needed him to go. I wanted to be alone with my mum, no matter how much it hurt me.

"Ok" he said, seeming to understand me, like he always had. He had always seemed to understand me.

As he trudged through the mud away from me his boot hit something hard in the mud. He bent down to pick up the diamond ring that I had thrown away earlier. Even though it was covered in mud I could see he recognised it.

"You kept it" he whispered quietly turning around to face me again. "Why?" he asked, his boyish features full of confusion as he looked at me.

The moment was soon broken by Macey's yell.

"Cammie, there you are we have all been looking-Oh" she trailed of after seeing Zach standing in front of me. "I'll be in the car when you want to go" she added before turning and leaving us alone again.

"I should go Zach" I said quickly as I turned to follow Macey. But before I could leave he spoke again.

"I never stopped you know" he called quietly after me.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused by his sudden comment.

"I never stopped loving you. I never stopped looking for you. I never stopped hoping you would walk through my front door with a killer smile on your face like you always did" he explain his eyes fixed on mine the who time.

"You were with Tina, Zach" I said calmly. He was lying. He was married. There was no way his story could be true.

"I'm not with Tina, Cam" he said, his voice full of confusion.

"Liar" I replied as I headed to Macey's waiting car.

The **answers to the question above have been mention in previous chapter and this one.**


	7. Lies

**Hello!  
Well done to IrishGallagherGirl for coming first and PrincessNina a close second! You too rule! Now this chapter will be annoying for you as you have read it but new chapters coming soon!**

**To the rest of you, I hope you like this chapter it gives more info on Zach and Cammie relationship!**

Lies

CPOV

"_I think Grant has a crush on you!" Liz giggled next to me in her usual girlishly voice, pointing over at Grant in the lest discrete way possible._

"_Yeah I agree, do you like Grant Cammie?" Bex added, her tone similar to Liz's._

"_I..I, I um" I mumbled unsure of how to respond to the question, before being saved by Bex, well kinda,_

"_Don't worry dear, we all know you have a crush on Zach"_

"Cammie thank god you're ok" I was greeted immediately by Grant running up and hugging me tightly, before decorating me face with kisses. I returned the hug but couldn't seem to shift the empty feeling that Grant's displays of affection left in my heart.

"It's good to know you're safe Cammie, we were all really worried and we're sorry for talking about you behind your back" Bex and with Liz nodding in agreement, resembling a nodding dog.

"Speaking of being back, Macey where did you find her?We thought we looked everywhere" Liz asking turning to look at Macey, who replied,

"I found her by herself walking down the road" Macey lied. I was suddenly filled with confusion. Why had Macey lied. I hadn't told her to, so why was she lying, surly the fact I was looking at my mother's grave with Zach was important. Macey was usually a very blunt person who never seemed to lie so why was she now.

"Ok well I'm beat to I'm off to kip, bye" Nick yelled as he walked out the door, giving Macey a quick kiss as he left.

"Speaking of which I'm sure you need some sleep, I'll show you were your bed is" Grant said as he ushered me up the stairs. I tried to tell him I would be fine but I couldn't seem to get a word in edgeways. "I have to take a shower I will be back soon" he said, when we reached the room leaving me to my own devices. Before I could even get over to the bed I heard a soft tap on the door. I turned around to see Macey stood in the door way.

"Cammie, can I speak to you a moment?" she asked, already having entered the room, needing no invite. She stood awkwardly in front of me which unusual as Macey never seemed awkward anywhere.. "Look, I know you're wondering why I lied, but I have reason so hear me out. When I found you with Zach I saw something I have to see between two people often" she said, pausing to look at me.

"What is that?" I quietly asked though I knew deep down what she was going to say.

"Love, Cammie. It's what can be seen when two people really love each other, even if one or both of them don't know it. It is what I see between couples everyday at my job-" she started but I interrupted she could speak,

"What do you do?" I asked, curious as too what could put her in contact with so many people in love.

"I'm a wedding planner,yeah I know it's a crap job buts it's the only one I can get at the moment with a design degree. Anyway as I was saying. I see it between couples everyday at my job. It's what people apparently see between me and Nick It's what you can see in Liz when she's doing some nerdy experiment. It's what Bex looks down at her lovely niece with. It's what Grant looks at you with. And it's what I saw between you and Zach in the graveyard" she finished looking at me carefully to my reaction. Her expression told me she expected me to bust with anger, but where I should fine anger at her for presuming I loved Zach in myself I only found sadness. Sadness that I wasn't with Zach. Sadness that he was married to bitchy barbie but on top of all that sadness I found regret that I didn't give him a chance to explain himself in the graveyard. Which is what made me ask me next question.

"Macey did Zach really marry Tina?" I asked, causing Macey's face to contort with confusion.

"God No where did you hear that?" she asked shocked.

"Bex told me" I answered, now also filled with confusion. Macey swore gently under her breath before facing me again.

"Bex lied" I opened my mouth to tell her she was wrong but she stopped me. "I know you think Bex has no reason to lie about such things but she does. Bex has always fancied Zach Cammie. She was so close to getting with him when you showed up. When you arrived she lied and told you Zach married Tina so you would hate him and she could date him when you inventively left. She can she it too you know, the love that you and Zach possess is that strong" when she finished I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I feel to the floor sobbing over the fact I had been so quick to judge Zach. How could I have believed Bex? How could I think that Zach would do that? "Cammie, what's wrong?" Macey asked as she sat on the floor next to me gently rubbing circles on my back.

"I was stupid Macey. Zach made so many attempts to get back together with me and reconcile things but I pushed him away, I even gave him back the ring" I sobbed into my hands.

"What ring?" Macey asked as her body stiffened next to me.

"The engagement ring he gave me all those years ago. We were going to get married and I threw it all away but couldn't bare to get rid of the ring and now I have and I can't cope" I continued to sob.

"hey it's ok, look Grant will be back soon and you don't want him to know why you were crying, well not now anyway" she told me in a strict tone as she helped me up and help me reduce the puffiness of my eyes.

"Thanks Macey" I told her as she left the room.

"Anytime" she replied smiling. "Don't worry everything will turn out alright in the end."


	8. Wanted and Unwanted Comfort

**Hello!**

**I this chapter has quite a bit of drama so a second reading is advised. Also I would just like to say that you were so good at reviewing when this story started and now I hardly get any. I need feedback! Please keep reviewing!**

CPOV

Wanted and Unwanted Comfort

_Pain shot across my check as his fist made contact with my check. I fell to the floor holding my check, fresh tears starting to roll down my face. His abuse didn't let up though, he started to kick my side, probably breaking another rib. I hate myself for letting this happen to me a second time. I had ran away to get away from this pain and now I had fallen right back into the pit._

"Hey are you ok?" Grant asked when he returned to the room, obviously Macey hadn't been able to totally remove the effects of my breakdown.

"Yeah I fine" I lied, hoping that he would change the subject so I didn't have to answer any questions which would make him think I still loved Zach.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he asked, obviously confused about how to proceed. I opened my mouth but then closed it again, unsure of how to answer. Did I want him to stay? I didn't know what I was meant to stay. He was technically my boyfriend though we hadn't sorted out what we were though I had a feeling that's what he wanted us to be, while I wasn't really sure. I couldn't keep chasing Zach. It didn't matter if he wasn't married to Tina, he still cheated on me, and he still didn't chase after me when I ran down that road, no he stayed with her. My mind began to wander onto what would have happened if he had run after me. Would I still have left? Would I still have met Sam and fallen back into the pit I had been running from when I turned up at Zach's house? I wish I didn't know the answer to those questions but sadly I did. "Cammie?" Grant asked, snapping me out of the deep chain of thought I had found myself lost in.

"Stay" I finally answered. While I was still unsure of what I wanted to happen I knew what Grant wanted and their was know need to upset two people in one night.

He smiled before climbing into the bed. I quickly pulled off my jeans leaving me in my underwear an tee shirt and climbed into the bed next to him. He pulled me into a hug but the hug felt alien to me. It wasn't like the comforting one I had revived in front of my mothers grave which made me believe my problems didn't matter as long as I was in the arms of the green eyed man. This hug just made me feel like someone cared but not enough to erase the issues, it just covered them up slightly. I still couldn't get the thoughts of Zach out of my head as I drifted into sleep.

"_You're dirt, no better than a pile of mud I would find on my shoe" the man to the left of me yelled as he kicked my shaking floor, which was lying in a lose foetal position on then floor trying to protect myself from their abuse. The man on the right had started yelling now too._

"_You should have died in that car not your mother" he yelled down at me, his words stinging as much as his sharp boots making contact with my skin. The two men above me continued to yell insults at me as I lay cowering on the ground._

I woke up covered in sweat from the nightmare. Grant still asleep next to me I sat their shaking from the terrifying images of two of the worse periods of my life thrown together. I suddenly felt like I wasn't superposed to be in that bed. I needed to get out, to get some air some time to think, some time away from both halves of my life. I got out of the bed and pulled my jeans back on before walking down the stair and out the door, being careful not to wake any of the inhabitants of the house.

I soon found myself walking down a dark street I must have walked down countless times on my way to school. Only now it was dead quite allowing me to be alone with my thoughts.  
As I walked down the road alone trying to decide how to deal with the various issues that had appeared in the one day I had been back in my home town, it seemed weird that I had only been back one day, my phone rang. I answered it, presuming it to be someone who I had figured out I was missing and was worried. Only it wasn't someone who was worried about the fact I was missing, this person was worried about someone else's disappearance.

"Hello Miss Cameron Morgan" the police officer said into the phone. "I am calling to report that Sam Jones, an man I believe you know as you were strongly connected to his arrest, has escaped but we have our best people on it, do not worry" he told me. My heart stopped. Sam was free.

I managed to squeeze out a thank you before hanging up and turning to run back to my apartment. I needed to be somewhere far away from my friends so if he found me I would be the only one he could possibly hurt. As I ran I felt myself hit someone, causing me to fall back onto the floor. I pressed my eyes shut, so I would never have to see if it was the monster standing in front of me or not.

"Cam, what's wrong?It's just me, Zach" I heard Zach's worried voice say as I opened my eyes, relived to only see him there. I feel forward and found myself in his embrace for the second time that day. "Hey it's ok" he soothed as he stroked my hair, while I sobbed into his shirt, a strong sense of deja vu setting in now. "Cam what happened?" he asked when he eventually pulled away from me, brushing the strand of hair out of my face as he did so.

"Sam, he's.. he's" I was unable finish due slow claps, accompanied by footsteps, echoing behind me.

"Ahh, touching, is this the idiot who's ring you still wore even when we were dating, though I see you aren't wearing it now. Did you finally realized I'm the best you will get?" the cold voice that the footsteps and claps belonged to. I felt my body freeze solid from fear. I didn't need to turn around to know that the man who had been on the left of me in my dream was now stood behind me and Zach.

**What do you think? Btw Sam isn't a character from Gallagher Girls he is my own character as I couldn't convert him to anyone from the books as their is no one who is the right type of evil.**


	9. A Monster's Entrance

**Hola mis amigos!**

**Told you I only have to get one or two reviews, a load of views and a couple of favorites to update!**

**I hope you like one of the first pieces of action I have written. As Sam is my own character I know most of you will have little clue of his appearance so if this is you just Google Dane DeHann as he is possibly the closest look alike I could find(yes I am aware he is in the new Spider man movie, where did you think I knew him from?)**

**I have manged to obsess over Bridget Jones Diary, the new hunger games film and the new spider man film all in one night, a new record for obsessing!**

A Monster's Entrance

CPOV

"_Hi honey, you like nice" the man said as he walked up to me in the bar where I was on my 3__rd__ glass. I ignored him hoping he would go away._

"_I said, you look nice" he repeated, hell bent on getting a response._

"_Thank you" I told him quickly before turning away again._

"_Let me buy you a drink" he asked, though he needed no answer. I tried to protest but he wasn't taking no for an answer._

I sat on the pavement, my tears drying on my checks, frozen with fear. He couldn't be here he just couldn't. Not here not now. Why not somewhere where only I could get hurt, not somewhere where Zach was now in danger too.

"Cam, who is this?" Zach asked, he had stood up now and was stood between me and Sam, looking down at me expecting an answer. Only he didn't get his answer from me.

"What you haven't told him who I am, Cammie?" Sam asked, placing his hand over his heart, feigning sadness even though sadness was an emotion he wasn't capable of feeling.

"Who are you?" Zach asked again only this time his voice was filled with anger and his question was directed at the man stood in front of him.

"Oh, Cammie didn't tell you? I'm Sam Jones, her boyfriend" he answered, the evil smile still plastered across his face, his short brown hair brushed away from his face allowing his striking blue eyes to bear into my much darker ones. Zach's face filled with anger at the comment. As he turned back to face me, his expression full of anger but his eyes filled with a sense of betrayal, for which I couldn't blame him. In the span of one day we had gone from me accusing him of moving on quickly to me finding out that was a load of rubbish created by my best friend to him finding out I was the one who moved on and gave up, something he had never done.

"No you're not Sam" I found myself saying, I regret the words as soon as the spilled out of my mouth and into the dark street. Sam's eyes filled with anger as they fixed on me, before he walked forward and slapped me across the face before Zach or I even knew what was happening. It didn't take long for Zach to realise what had happened. He quickly pulled me behind him and turned to face Sam.

"Never touch her again" he shouted sternly in a voice which would strike fear into most people's hearts but only made Sam laugh.

"You think you have anything to do with this? She is mine, and know she has finally realised the truth about you and got ride of the ring I see no reason why she would chose you, a guy who cheated on her over me a guy who she was with for five and a half years" as he spoke, his voice seemed to fill with amusement as if he found something comical about the whole situation. His amusement probably was down to his belief that he could easily best Zach or me in any physical confrontation. His blue eyes glinted as he stepped toward me, but before he could get near me, Zach punched him square in the jaw, wiping the smile off his face and replacing it with the cold glare that I had seen so many times.

"You really think you can fight me?" he asked in a mono tone which seemed to send a cold shiver down my spine as I felt a wave of memories coming to me and hitting me in the face.

"_You are nothing but a slut, I can't believe you would cheat on me" he told me in his cold mono tone which always succeed in scaring me.  
"I didn't cheat I just spoke to him once" I pleaded trying to reason with him._

"_While trying to find as new man" he added a he punched me in the gut, knocking me too the floor"_

The memories knocked me too the floor. When I came too I saw Sam standing in front of Zach, their eyes locked on each other. Blue on Green. It was Sam who made the first move as he swung his fist forward and knocked Zach to the ground, before approaching my shaking form.

"You really are a slut, juggling two men at once" he said as he started down as me and kicked me swiftly in the gut. I started to lose consciousness as he aimed more kicks at me. Before I finally lost consciousness I saw Zach get up and kick Sam in the crotch, knocking him to the pavement, and placing a well aimed punch to his head, sending Sam deep into unconsciousness. I the last thing I saw before darkness claimed me was Zach running over to my side.

**What do you think? I need feedback as I have no clue what you people think of keep reviewing! **


	10. Finding Out

**New revenge absolutely ruled! You should all be watching it! It has put me in such a good mood I decided to finally give you lot what you seem to have been wanting all along, some Zammie! Hope you like this chapter!**

Finding Out

CPOV  
_I was sat at the table for hours while the dinner I had cooked went cold as I waited for Sam to come home. Finally I heard the door open and close. _

"_Where were you?" I asked Sam as he came in the door, not taking any time to probably look at him. His expression was cold and I could see the red veins stood out in his eyes. "Sam is everything ok?" I added when I took in his appearance._

"_I'm fine" he shot back, his voice displaying no emotion._

"_No, no you're not" I told him, grabbing his arm to make him face me._

"_Yes I am" he yelled as he slapped me across the face. The same way the man that was superposed to love me had._

I woke up on a soft surface lying down. Think. What had happened to me? I opened my eyes to see a white celling above me. I tried to pull up my head to look around but it hurt to lift. I felt sore all over my body. I managed to turn my head to the side to see what seemed to be a living room, though it looked completely unfamiliar. It wasn't as well kept as Liz and Jess's had been and was filled with cheap looking décor, despite it's shabby feel it still felt homely. The chairs were worn like they had been used a by a million people over time. I forced my self to lift myself up, despite the pain that shot through me. I could now see a book case in the corner of the room and an old TV in the other. Attached two the room were two door, one open one closed. Through the open one I could see a small kitchen, but that wasn't all, I could also see Zach stood in the kitchen, searching through a cupboard. Wait, Zach, why was Zach here? Of course, I memories were starting to come back now. I could remember running down a road away from.. Sam. Sam was back. Sam had attacked me and Zach in the street. Sam had knocked me out and Zach had knocked him out.

Before I had any more chance to gather my thought Zach stood up from the cupboard and turned to see me awake.

"Oh, Cam thank god you're awake" he sighed walking over to me.

"Zach, what happened to Sam?" I asked, terrified at the thought that he might still be out there. Waiting to get me.

"After you blacked out I managed to knock him unconscious, I called the police, they arrested him and I brought you back here, don't worry he won't come back" he explained, stroking my hair as he did so, an action I thought was weird but it was overpowered by the other thought whizzing through my head. A part of me knew that Sam had been taken away and I was safe but another part of me couldn't escape the thought that this issue was far from over. "Cam, what happened with you and Sam? He said you and him dated" Zach asked his hand still gently brushing over my hair.

"It doesn't matter" I answered, pushing his hand away from me, standing up and making a move for the door.

"Yes, yes it does" Zach responded, grabbing my arm to stop me from going, unknowingly in the process pushing my sleeve up, revealing my bruise covered arm. "Cam, who did this to you? Please don't lie to me" he asked quietly, so quiet I barely heard his words as his eyes took in my arm, which was covered by hand and foot shaped purple marks.  
"I think you know the answer to that" I said sinking back into the sofa and putting my head in my hands. Zach knew what had happened, their was no hiding it any more. Years of hiding abuse I had been suffering my whole life and he finds out like this? Just when I had vowed to leave all of it behind me and forget that part of my life ever existed.

"Sam did this to you" he shouted, anger flashing across his face. "How long did he do this Cam?" he asked staring straight at me.  
"It really doesn't matter-" I tried to say to get him to leave it so he didn't have to know any more, but he wasn't having any of it.

"How Long?" he asked again, his voice stern.

"We dated for five and half years and he abused me for five of those" I sighed, a weight lifting from my shoulder as I told a part of my story I had never told anyone else.

"Oh my" he said, dropping down on the sofa next to me. "Why did you put up with it for that long, you could have come back at any time you know" he told me, trying to dig deeper into my dark story, unaware of how much it hurt me. I shrugged unsure of how to answer.  
"I didn't want to face you" I lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie, I definitely didn't want to face Zach but there were far worse thing back here that I didn't want to face.

"That's why? That's why you put up with years of abuse, because you didn't want to face me?" he asked, sounding tired like he was explaining something to a thick kid.

"You cheated on me Zach" I replied bluntly, fixing my eyes on a spot on the carpet.

"I didn't cheat Cam, Tina kissed me, I didn't kiss her back, you walked in a just the wrong moment, I would never of cheated on you, I loved you and I still do, I love you Cam" he said, turning my head to face his, so I was forced to make eye contact. He loved me. After all I did he still loved me. After I ran away without giving me a chance, he still loved me.

I quickly pressed my lips to his and found myself consumed in an all to familiar kiss. He quickly reciprocated and put his hand on the back of my head to pull me closer to him.

I was still consumed in the kiss when I suddenly came to my senses, this was wrong. I was with Grant he hadn't cheated on me and really cared about me, also he would never make me have to think about Sam as he didn't know. I pushed Zach away from me and headed for the door.

"Cam, wait what's wrong?" he called after me as I started to open the door.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" I told him as I started down the corridor of apartments.

"Can't do what Cam?" he called after me as I headed down the corridor away from him.

**Keep posting your amazing reviews**


	11. After A Kiss

**ROMANCE WARNING!**

**The next few chapter are mainly romance so those of you who like me avoid most romance near valentines day so you don't end up crying over the fact you're still forever alone might want to save this chapter for February 15th, Luckily for me I can post romance and not start crying as this was written in December!**

**Small note. I apologize to any earlier reader who may have been confused by tattoo references, they were a result of sloppy editing and have now been removed. The original story is still available on watt-pad under the name Olivia flood  
**

After A Kiss

CPOV

"_Cammie can I speak to you a moment?" he asked shyly as he came over to me and my friends, his green eyes flitting to everything in the room other than my eyes._

"_Yeah, sure" I replied, just as nervously, as I followed him outside. When we got outside the café he finally turned to face me._

"_Cam, will you go out with me?" he asked quickly, refocusing his attention on a tree behind me._

"_Yes" I replied quickly, a wide smile filling both our faces._

The next few weeks should have been perfect. I had a boyfriend who loved me and a load of friends helping me get back on my feet, all of them still unaware of Sam. Macey and Liz had helped me furnish my apartment so it wasn't so bare any more and actually felt like a home rather than just a house. Bex had been there all the time two but I still couldn't escape the lie that she had told me. I knew I should confront her, but the coward in me just wouldn't let me. She was still my best friend, no matter what she had done.

However the weeks were ruined by the feeling I got every time I was near Grant. He had given me his heart and I could give him mine back because I had left it with the brown eyed man who had protected me from a crazed, escaped convict, drug dealer and my ex.

"See you tomorrow okay?" Grant asked as he left my apartment that evening. Giving me a kiss as he left. A kiss that should have made me feel warm and fuzzy inside but instead just made me feel empty like a large part of me was missing.

"Okay bye" I replied as I close the door and stood alone in my now furnished apartment. Everything was colourful. I had a large collection of mismatched furniture, none of which matched but seemed to fit together all the same. Liz had filled the place with flowers which seemed to brighten up the otherwise plain kitchen. I know had a massive bookcase on one of the walls, acting as a home to my large collection of books. My bedroom wasn't much different, just a room full of colourful items.

I sank down into one of the arm chairs, pulling my short blond hair out of the ponytail I had put it in earlier and letting it hang free over my black top which exposed my shoulder blades, I was just about to start reading my book when the doorbell rang again. Sighing heavily I pulled myself up and going to answer the door.

"Hi" I said quietly, all my resolve vanishing when I saw Zach stood in the door way.

"Cam, we need to talk" he told he sternly a hint of panic present in his voice.  
"What happened Zach?" I asked as I moved aside to let him in.

"The police called about Sam. They need both of us to testify in his trial, they have tried to call you but you haven't been answering" he told me, sending me staggering backwards, falling into the sofa and pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Cam, what's wrong?" he asked, moving to stand in front of me.

"I can't face him Zach" I explained, my voice shaking. I couldn't face the man who hurt me for years again, I just wanted that part of my life gone forever.

"Yes you can and I will be right there with you the whole time, I promise" he promised, smiling at me, lifting my head up with his hand forcing me to meet his eyes. "I mean it Cam" he added, a smile spreading further across his face.

"I still can't face him, he had been hurting me ever since he started on those stupid drugs" I mumbled, looking at the bookcase on the other side of the room and away from Zach's face.  
"Wait he took drugs?" Zach asked shocked. I nodded, still refusing to meet his green eyes. "That bastard" he cursed under his breath, looking away from me.

Tension hung in the air as a uncomfortable silence filled the air. Now our topic of conversation had faded for the time being, the elephant in the room had returned to make thing awkward.

"Macey told me you were with Grant" he explained breaking the tense silence, his voice no longer gentle but now seemed battle hardened.

"Did she tell you anything else" I asked, panic setting in at the thought that Macey had told him anything else about our conversation.

"Yeah she said you didn't love him, because you loved someone else" he added turning to face me. The panic now filled my entire system as I realised that my secret was out, well most of it anyway. "Is that person me?" he asked, his hard voice soften but hope, as once again turned my head so I was facing him. I nodded. He smiled widely as his lips crashed down to meet mine in a kiss I quickly returned, our lips moving feverishly against each other. His hands gripping my waist and mine tangled in his hair. "Cam, you know I never cheated on you right?" he asked, when I pulled away for air, both of us panting.

"I do, I trust you Zach, I should never have left" I responded, about to press my lips back to his, when a familiar voice sounded from the door way.

"What the hell is this?" Grant voice yelled as he stood in the open door looking at me and Zach, whose hands where still gripping my hip bone while my hands remained wrapped around his neck.

**Keep reviewing!**


	12. The Wrong Man

**Guten Tag!**

**I hope you all had a nice valentines day, I spent mine listening to All Time Low(the band not the song by the wanted), eating popcorn and watching Star Wars while my friends spent time with their loves, fun. **

**I am looking for a beta after realizing that I make more mistakes than George Lucas does changes to Star Wars. Anyone can apply, not matter of age, gender or country.**

The Wrong Man

CPOV

"_I had a nice time tonight, thank you for asking me out" I told him as we stood awkwardly in front of each other after our date._

"_Yeah I did too" he replied smiling at me._

"_I should go" I told him, breaking the silence that hung between us, quickly reaching up to kiss him, only it wasn't a quick kiss as it quickly became more passionate and desperate as Zach's lips moved gently against mine, his hand cupping my face, mine tangled in his hair._

"What the hell is this?" Grant repeated when we didn't answer. Panic ran through me. Grant wasn't supposed to find out like this, and now he had there was no hope of me recovering any trace of a friendship from the shattered remains.

"I can explain, please calm down" I said, disentangling my self from Zach and walking over to him.

"Really how can you do that? I leave my phone here and when I come back to get it you're kissing your ex on the couch" he yelled back at me.

"Grant, let her explain" Zach interrupted getting up from the sofa to stand behind me.

"Get out" Grant shouted pointing the still open door which Zach quickly walked through closing it behind him. "Alright explain" he said sternly turning to face me.

"Look, I am so sorry, you weren't meant to find out like this and-" I began but Grant cut me off with a question I was not expecting to be asked.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine but moving quickly away when I nodded in response.

"Yes, I love Zach" I repeated meaning the words whole heartedly and fully.

"So what were you doing with me?" he asked turning to me with a familiar coldness eyes I had seen in a pair of bright blue eyes before.

"I, I-" I began to stammer unsure on how to respond to a question I didn't know the answer to.

"Did you ever care about me?" Grant asked quietly, his body ridged as he said those words.

"Yes, of course I cared-" I began but was stopped by a pain across my check knocking me to the floor and sending a sea of images to me.

"_I'm fine you bitch" Sam yelled down at my shaking form, knocked to the floor from a punch for asking whether he was ok, because I knew my boyfriend and he didn't look like that, red veins prominent in his bright blue eyes, dishevelled brown hair and a constant shake going through his body, normally or attack me._

"_Sam, please calm down" I pleaded as his foot made contact with my side, a cracking sound echoing as his foot probably broke my rib, leaving me shaking on the floor tears falling down my head._

"You didn't care" he snarled down at me, uncharacteristically angry at me.

"Cam, are you ok? I heard yelling and-, What did you do!?" Zach asked as he opened the door, opening it fully and his voice turning to a shout as he saw my quaking form on the ground.

"I-" began Grant, his voice suddenly trembling from Zach's sudden appearance.

"Outside" he shouted, his voice filled with anger as he pushed Grant out the still open door, leaving me on the floor. Faint sentences floated through the door,

"How dare you hurt her!" Zach was still yelling, letting Grant only get small timid words in edge ways.

"She cheated on me or have you forgotten that!" Grant's voice was picking up momentum now and he was yelling too.

"You still have no, right to lay a filthy hand on her, her old boyfriend used to abuse her, how do you think you lashing out affected her?" Zach was still shouting, his words now angering me, he had no right to tell Grant that. I picked myself off up the ground and walked out into the hallway.

"That's enough" I screamed, stopping them both dead in their tracks. Both of them turned to face me, their expressions shocked. "Zach inside I will speak to you in a moment, Grant stay here" I commanded gesturing Zach towards my apartment, something he quickly followed. When the door had closed between us, Grant was quick to speak.

"Cam, believe me I had no idea and am so sorry, I was angry, it doesn't make it right" he started to say, pleading me to forgive him, maybe even trying to salvage a relationship from this mess.

"I know you are Grant" I replied smiling, he opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him, "You were right though, I do love Zach, that's why things are over between us, sorry" I told him, my voice breaking as I said the words that I knew were right, as I left him stood in the hallway, tears brimming in my eyes as I turned away from him.

I walked into my apartment to see Zach sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, he immediately stood up when he saw me walk in, a look of confusion on his face as he took in the tears falling from my eyes. He walked up to me and wrapped in arms around me in a comforting hug that allowed me to bury my tear stained face in his chest.

"I am so sorry, I had no right to tell him, it's just when I found out he hit you I couldn't take it. I wish you had come home so I could protect you and you didn't have to put up with abuse for five years" he explained, gently stroking the bruises that showed when he pulled my sleeve.

"I was adjusted to it, I had been having it since I was five" I whispered, instantly realising that devastating affect those words.

"What did you say Cam?" Zach asked, his voice suddenly panicked as he pulled me away from his chest to meet his eyes.

"It doesn't matter" I said quickly, trying the re-close the door I had just opened.

"Yes it does" he replied sternly.

"No it doesn't. Anyway there's something I would much rather do now" I replied, a wide smile spreading across my face.

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously, even though his expression gave away the fact he knew what I was talking about.

"You" as I spoke those words, a wide grin spread across his face before he pressed his lips down to mind, pulling my face up to meet his. I responded immediately as my hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to me. My lips moved of their own against his in a soft kiss, I quickly deepened, unable to get enough of the man I had unknowingly missed for six years.

"I love you" he said, pulling away from me to quickly say those words, as they alone where too much for a man to bear.

"I love you too" I replied, the words lifting a weight from my shoulders. His smiled widen more than I thought was possible as his lips came back down to meet mine.

**Some much needed romance I think! Zach and Cammie are now together! Yay!**


	13. The Past Catches up With Everybody

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but I have now completely finished 6 Weeks of Life so all my attention is on this story so updates should be quicker!**

The Past Catches up With Everybody

TPOV

"_Get out of my sight, you worthless little bitch" he yelled at me, his dark blue eyes filling with rage. My green eyes. _

"_Look, I'm sorry, I'll clean it up" I said, dropping to my knees and trying to pick up the bits of broken plate that littered the floor around his feet._

"_I said get out" he repeated as his foot made contact with my head. As he walked out of the room leaving me lying on the ground he mumbled, "You should have died in the car with your mother"_

* * *

"Cam, wake up" Zach coed as he gently shock me awake. I opened my eyes and was met with his familiar brown eyes only they weren't bright and happy like they usually were. No, instead his eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cautiously, propping myself up onto my elbows so I could see him better.

"The police called, they need pictures of injuries he inflicted on you for the prosecution to stick, you have to go in to the station" he explain, focused on my features to figure out how I would react. I groaned as I fell back onto the bed. Of course I knew this was coming, as soon as Zach found out what Sam had been doing to me for all those years two weeks ago, he had made me tell the officers, Sam was already going to jail and this would just make it a longer sentence he had said, I knew he was right but I was still worried about what would happen as now I had to have a lawyer and it was me standing against him, not the court.

"Cam, it will be ok" he soothed, gently rubbing circles on my back through my thin tank top. I shook my head in response, unwilling to lift my head from his chest. "I promise it will be" he replied, as if his promise would make it suddenly true and give me the courage to go down to the dreaded station. It wouldn't though, the thought of being there, being forced to revile the story behind every non-fading mark on my body sent fear down my spine.

"You don't have to go straight away, how about we go to Bex's like we arranged and then we will go this afternoon" he tried reasoning. The mention of Bex's name sent shocks throughout my body. Bex was a girl who was meant to be my friend but instead was a girl who had caused me unnecessary pain by making me think that the door to one of the few sources of happiness I had ever felt was truly locked forever. I couldn't tell Zach that, that would only make him suffer, something he never dissevered.

I forced my head to move up and down in a nodding monition as I dragged my body from the crumpled sheets.

"I'll let you get dressed" Zach told me, a relived look filling his face as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

I managed to quickly find clean clothes among the mess of clothes I had thrown into my draw, not really caring what state they were in. The black top I found did little to cover the long jagged scar that ran down my shoulder, a small reminder of who I was when I left, what I left behind and why I could never of come back till I found that obituary and knew that the grey stone next to my mother had been placed and what was my biggest fear was under it.

"Cam you okay?" I heard Zach ask behind me, his face worried. "You've been in here for forty minutes" he explain, his eyes falling on the scar, something I had never let him or anyone else see. He walked closer to me and ran his finger over the dark pink line. "That bastard needs to pay" he muttered as his finger trailed up and down my shoulder.

"Shall we go?" I asked pulling away and turning to face him, forcing a smile.

"Yeah" he said, shaking his head as if to shake off a though and the same fake smile spreading across his face.

As soon as I saw her long brown hair and smiling in the window, friendly face my heart leapt into my throat. Her face looked shocked for a minute when she saw Zach's arm wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness and her shock to my sudden change of partners. When Liz opened to door her face had changed from shocked to angry.

"Yay! You too are back together, we all suspected something had happened when Grant came back early that night" Liz practically screamed, throwing her arms tightly around me, forcing me away from Zach.

"Yeah it's great" Bex told us, grinding her teeth as she did so. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" she added, walking down the corridor and gesturing for me to follow her.  
She turned to face me as soon as we were in the garden but I spoke first.

"Care to explain why you lied to me?" I snapped, my anger finally bubbling over.

"Because Zach deserves better than you" she replied simply, as if it really was that simple.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, confused as to why he needed better than me.

"He deserves better than some secretive girl who left him for no apparent reason without so much as a good bye!" she explained, her voice gaining in volume.  
"He cheated on me with Tina" I told her, refusing to raise my voice to her level.

"You didn't have to leave him pinning after you for five years while you went and had the time of your life elsewhere, you know I slept with him about a month after you left and you know he still wouldn't accept that you were gone and her just told me we were just friends, nothing more. But you still left him" each one of her words hit me like a punch.  
"I have to go" I replied, staggering backwards and making a dash for the gate the lead back to the street. Only I didn't just run like I had before, instead I pulled out my phone and dialled the number of the person who had seemed like my only friend for years.

**Please review, sorry again for the lack of updates**


End file.
